Are You Really gone?
by KittenKita
Summary: Tsuna died, leaving behind the others. Yamamoto is crushed, but is he really gone? I know sucky summary


**My first story, so reviews would be nice to tell me how to do better? Hope you all like it! **

* * *

Yamamoto's PoV

The last words I remember from you was, no matter what happens to me smile. How the hell do I smile if you're no longer standing by my side like you use to? I stand here with my hands by my side, watching the long black car pull your coffin in to the graveyard. Chrome, Haru, Kyoko, and I-pin all are crying. I don't know what do to for them, they all loved like I did but I have stand strong right? I don't know why we let you go by yourself since we were your guardians. Boy, I never thought we would have to stand with out you Tsuna.

The men are opening the back of the car, your coffin is dark with the Vongola symbol on the top. Heh, they said the damage done to your body is horrible and wished for us not to look inside. So, I won't, still the pain to my heart is massive.

I loved you, did you know that? I loved you from the first day we met but I could never tell you that. Tsuna, oh dear Tsuna, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, that was my job right. I failed you.

Me, Mukuro, Hibari, and Ryohei picked up the corners of the coffin while Lambo and Gokudera tried to comfort the girls. You know, even Reborn came to your funeral. Mama is crying on your father's shoulder. Did you even realize how much people would miss you if you died? We finally came to a stop at were we're burring your body. Shit, Tsuna I guess this would be good bye.

The priest is saying the blessings. Do you hate me? Ah, we all blame our selves so we'll have to learn to live with out you right? We'll leave here tonight only to come back a lot over the year. Do you think we'll be okay with out you? I don't know but I'll try.

Look Tsuna, they're slowly lowering your coffin in the ground. My memories with you by our sides slowly seem to be flooding my mind. We watched till we could no longer see the coffin's top. Hell Tsuna, why was it you who had to die? Couldn't it have been someone else?

Good bye Tsuna, may we meet when I die. I dropped the white flower on your grave. Then turn to leave, a single tear finally dropping of my cheek.

2 years later. Normal PoV

The dark haired adult looked in his mail box, only to find a small envelop with the Vongola symbol on it. With a slight confused look, he walked back in to the house opening the envelop. The words reading,

Dear Yamamoto,

I hear by inform you to meet at the Vongola Manson as soon as you can, please. You, the Guardian of Rain, will be needed.

Yours Truly,

The Boss.

"Already found someone to replace Tsuna?" Yamamoto sighed, he couldn't ignore orders even though he would much rather not go. Sighing he hurried to pack up things needed.

The next day he was on a plane to Italy. It took some time but when he finally landed he was greeted at the airport from Dino.

"Oi, Dino!" Yamamoto smiled at Dino as he waved. "So you gonna tell me what this meeting is for?" Yamamoto tossed the bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Yamamoto. I was simply asked to pick you up, and ordered not to tell you." Dino rubbed the back of his head. "Had a nice trip here?" Dino and Yamamoto left the airport.

"Sure, the plane ride was okay, the seats were uncomfortable but other then that sure." Yamamoto took a sit in the passenger side of the silver car.

Dino smiled, "Well that good to hear I guess."

The car ride was a long on through the country side and woods of Italy. It was rather pretty.

Pulling up to the Manson, Yamamoto saw all of the others waiting outside the Manson but he didn't see the Burnett watching from the second story window.

Stepping out of the car, "Hey guys! It's been awhile huh?" Yamamoto gave off his normal grin.

"Yeah, it has, how's everything going with the Kendo?" Gokudera said leaning against the wall.

"Mmh, great I guess."

"It seems the Vongola has all of us, now what does he want?" Lambo sighed squatting down.

"Fufufu, we don't even know who the knew one is." Mukuro said standing next to Chrome.

"Ahaha, it'll be fun to see what he wants," Yamamoto looked around. "So why are we all outside?"

"Because we were told to," Chrome whispered.

"The new guy has soon his face, he must be extremely shy!" Ryohei balled his hand in to a fist.

"I'll bite him to death if I don't like him." Hibari arms were crossed.

The door opened leaving everybody in shock to see who was behind the door, "Hibari-san, you would bite me to death even if you like me wouldn't you?" Tsuna, the man they thought was dead, stood before.

Tsuna's PoV

Seeing everybody together makes me smile, it's been two years since they had to bury the empty coffin. Damn, I bet they'll be mad when they see me. Leaving the office I started down the steps. They've all grown quite a bit. Which is good.

Getting to the front door I listened to them,

"I'll bite him to death if I don't like him," Hibari's voice came from the other side of the closed door. Pulling the hand I smiled when they could see me.

"Hibari-san, you would bite me to death even if you like me wouldn't you?" Everyone was in shock. I hated having to lie to them but it was to keep them safe.

"T-tsuna!" Yamamoto called out. I could see the pained look in his eyes. Yes, I broke them with that fake death huh.

"Missed me?" I barely dodge a blow from Hibari as I spoke.

"I'm going to kill you." Hibari kept swinging his tonfas on till he his my face. I dodge most of the hits he threw at me. "Bastard." Hibari hissed walking away from me.

Gokudera opened his mouth only to shut it. He looked down the back at me, "Why did you do that Tenth?"

"He didn't have a choice," Reborn came out from behind me. "It was to protect him and you all." Reborn looked at me then at Hibari. "Already took a hit at you did he?"

"Y-yeah," I rubbed my utterly sore cheek.

"B-boss," Chrome smiled softly but sadly. "You really are alive, huh?"

"I thought I told you that you couldn't die because your body will become mine, so when you 'died' I was piss." Mukuro grumbled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I knew that they would be mad and all but it was for the better. "Diner is being made now, so we can talk more during that time, okay?" I turned away from them. "If you need me I'll be in the office." I hurried away and back in to the office. I felt even worst then I thought I would.

Normal PoV

Everybody had gone to the room made for them other then Yamamoto who head for the office. With a few knocks on the door, Tsuna opened it looking up at Yamamoto.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto walked in with out really asking.

"Y-yamamoto," Tsuna turned to look at his taller friend.

"Why?" The taller one looked down at his short friend. "Were we not enough to protect you?"

"N-no, that's not it at all." Tsuna sighed looking down at his feet. "Reborn said it would be easier to pretend to be died, so that you guys would also be protected."

"We all rather of been in danger then you not be by our side. It was you who side we had to survive to laugh with each other, right?" Yamamoto hugged the Burnett close to him. "Tsuna I was heart broken when they told us you had died."

"Yamamoto," Tsuna breathed deeply. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm glad you're here now." Yamamoto place his had on Tsuna cheek before leaning close. "Don't ever do that again."

"Y-y-yamamoto?" Tsuna blushed slightly. "I-i won't?" Yamamoto only smiled softly.

"You better not," Kissing Tsuna softly, Yamamoto felt so much better. "Because I don't think I would be able to bare it as well a second time. I love you Tsuna." Yamamoto place his forehead on Tsuna's.

Tsuna smiled up at him, "I love you too."


End file.
